


Tonight the winds of change are blowin’ wild and free

by Kiros18



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armie's parents are not nice, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Happy Ending, Inspired by a The Killers song, M/M, Running Away, Timmy is the boyfriend everyone deserves, Timmy wears lip gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros18/pseuds/Kiros18
Summary: Opening his eyes, he dials Timmy’s number. It rings one and a half times before he answers.“Armie” he says, smile in his voice.“You ready to get the hell out of here?“, he asks, his voice a mix between nervousness and a blooming smile.On Timmy’s end, there’s silence  for a couple of seconds, before he answers, “pack your shit baby, I’ll be there in an hour”, and he hangs up.Or, the one where Armie has decided that home is where people accepts you for who you are.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Tonight the winds of change are blowin’ wild and free

**Author's Note:**

> All right so I listened to Caution by the Killers and a scene where Armie flips off his parents and speeds out of their driveway with Timmy by his side just popped up in to my brain. Now here you have the result. Enjoy!

_‘Cause it’s some kinda sin_

_To live your whole life_

_On a might’ve been_

_I’m ready now_

It starts when he wakes up to his mom trying to exorcise him. On his 21th birthday. And if it had ended there, he might not have done it, but it doesn’t end there. It continues with tight-lip smiles and half-assed “happy birthdays“ from his parents, his mother saying grace while Armie taps his fingers impatiently on his thigh. It stretches on to his mother making remarks about the neighbors divorcing “I am telling you Michael, that woman will never learn where her place is“.

Looking down at his toast, Armie takes a deep breath, counting to ten but only reaching six before she addresses him “I invited Elizabeth over for lunch. She’s such a sweet girl Armand, maybe it’s time you two started talking about marriage“. Almost spitting out his very hot coffee, Armie places down his cup on the flimsy saucer. “Why would you do that? You know I’m not interested in-“ And that’s what it takes to finally make his dad lower the newspaper he’s been hiding behind, his deep voice cutting off Armie, “Enough, Armand. Listen to your mother. You will take Elizabeth out tonight. You will make sure that you are official and steady. That is the end of it“. Feeling his temper starting to run loose, Armie raises his voice “But dad! Didn’t you hear what I told you last ni-“ “I said enough! I will not listen to that nonsense once again, Armand. We will not talk about last night ever again, you hear me? You are not one of them.“ Standing from his chair, his dad throws the newspaper on the table, walking out of the room.

And Armie knew that his parents wouldn’t understand, wouldn’t approve of him being gay, but he had hoped that they would back off with Liz. That they would stop making Liz believe that there was any hope in the context of her and Armie. But once again, his parents had proven that they were really only just two people who he’d lived with the past 21 years.

And he was done with this. So. Fucking. Done.

Not bothering with his breakfast or his mother who still sad in her chair, clutching her pearls, he stormed to his room. He had hoped that it wouldn’t come to this, but apparently, his parents knew no limits at all, and he had reach the final one now.

Calling up the lawyer he had hired last month, he made sure that everything was set, that he had accesses to his trust funds for sure, before sitting down at his bed. Breathing through his nose, eyes closed, still clutching his phone between his hands.

The thing was, that he couldn’t just act as if he was straight, starting the life with Elizabeth that his mother had arranged. He might’ve been able to do it, if it wasn’t for Timmy. If it wasn’t for beautiful, understanding, smart, reckless Timothée who he’d been head over heels with since the beginning. They’d met a bar. Timmy had been sitting with another man that Armie didn’t remember much, because the minute he’d laid eyes on the tall, curly haired boy with sparkling eyes and glossy pink lips, he’d been gone for. Armie had stayed put in his chair, trying to concentrate on what Nick was saying, something about a girl from some economy-class they were attending back then. Then he had felt someone slide up beside him, seen Nicks mouth stop in the middle of a sentence, had looked over his shoulder, seen Timmy smiling at him. As far as Armie remembers, Nick had left the bar about twenty minutes later, and Timmy had taken the empty seat beside Armie. They hadn’t spent more than 24 hours apart since then. And therefor, there wasn’t much doubt in Armies heart when he thought about who to spend his life with. How to spend his life, really.

He’d known all along that one day, he would have to make a decision. Either, he would marry Elizabeth and become her trophy to prance around with, or he would get the hell out of this place. Today he’d made the decision.

Opening his eyes, he dials Timmy’s number. It rings one and a half times before he answers.

“Armie” he says, smile in his voice.

“You ready to get the hell out of here?“, he asks, his voice a mix between nervousness and a blooming smile.

On Timmy’s end, there’s silence for a couple of seconds, before he answers, “pack your shit baby, I’ll be there in an hour”, and he hangs up.

Grinning like a mad man, Armie throws his phone on the bed, pulling out his duffle back from under the bed. He figures he doesn’t want to bring too much other than the basics, doesn’t want to bring too many memories of this place with him. He packs his clothes. Leaves the suits behind. Intends on never wearing those again. Pulling open the drawer in his bedside table, he rummages around until he finds what he’s looking for. It’s a small silver version of the Eiffel Tower in a keychain, small shiny stones adorning it. Timmy had given it to him after one night when they had been laying in the park, talking about where they’d want to travel. “I know it probably sounds cheesy, especially to you who’s literally half French, but I’ve always wanted to go to Paris“, Armie had admitted. He’d tucked his chin to his chest, eyes cast down at his fingers when he’d said it. Timmy had lifted his chin with a pointer finger, kissing Armie on the lips before laying back down, his head resting on Armies chest.

The next day when they lay in Timmy’s bed, both completely spend after fucking the whole afternoon, Timmy had said “oh! I got you something, by the way“, gotten up, rummaging through his backpack, giving Armie a full show of his small, pert ass. Jumping back on the bed, he’d held both hands behind his back, a mischievous smile on his lips, that glint in his eyes that had floored Armie weeks earlier. “right or left?“ he’d asked. Armie had gotten up on his elbow, pointing at Timmy’s left hand, just for the boy to show an empty palm. “Try again“, he’d said. Snorting, Armie had pointed at the right one, and Timmy had opened his pale palm, showing Armie the small Eiffel Tower. And it’s not like Armie cried often, but he might’ve had glossy eyes when he’d looked up at Timmy, who’d said “I know it’s not the real deal, I didn’t even get it in Paris. But if you’d like, I can show it to you some day. The real Eiffel Tower, I mean. And the rest of Paris. You know, personal guide and everything.“ And Armie had grabbed the small keychain before pulling Timmy into a tight hug, for the first time telling him “I love you“. Timmy had pulled back, smiling with his whole face, asking “what did you say?“ and Armie had said it louder, until Timmy had pushed him back down on the bed, moving down Armies chest saying “I love you too“ kiss, “so much“, kiss, “you have no idea“, until he’d reached the soft skin on Armies thigh.

Putting the Eiffel Tower in his back along with his favorite books, Armie zips up the back and sits on the bed. He’s really doing this. He’s running away from his family. From his mother’s religion that doesn’t allow her to love her son for who he is. He’s running from his father, who seems to view Armie more as a business heir than a son. He’s running from a future with a woman who’s really just a younger, prettier version of his mom. He’s running from a life that was built for him, not to him. But he’s not afraid. He’s not afraid, because he knows, without a doubt, that there’ll be someone to catch him if he stumbles.

Standing from the bed, Armies looks out his window to see his parents waving at Elizabeth who is pulling up at the driveway just seconds before Timmy’s car comes into view. A smile spreading on his lips, he grabs his back, leaving his room without looking back.

In the driveway, Elizabeth is getting out of her sparkling car, heels a little wobbly on the uneven gravel, while the door to Timmy’s car is thrown open, a pair of black leather boots coming into view, followed by a pair of long legs dressed in a pair of tighter than tight black jeans. On top is a white silk blouse with a deep V-cut, bottoms going all the down until they’re disappearing in the jeans. Armie can’t stop himself from grinning, pride swelling in his chest at the way his boyfriend’s clearly putting on a show, both for Armie and his parents. The boys’ curls perfectly tight, his lips shinning with a pink lip gloss. Timmy had clearly drawn the attention of everyone, especially Elizabeth who didn’t even notice Armies arrival, just staring confused at Timmy.

“Armand! What is that boy doing here!?“ his mother turns to Armie, annoyance all over her face. Before Armie can answer, Timmy says in his most polite voice, “Hello Mrs. Hammer. Looking cheery today as always“, leaning against his car, spinning his keys around his pointer finger, blowing a perfect pink bubble with his chewing gum. Armie is sure he would be sending a wink in her direction, if it weren’t for the sunglasses covering his eyes. Turning towards Armie, Timmy smirks, saying “happy birthday babe”.

“What are you still doing with that boy? I told you to stay away from him!“ his father’s voice booms, making Armie feel reckless, greeting Timmy with a “hey babe“ before pulling his boyfriend flush against him with both his palms covering Timmy’s ass, letting his tongue pass the boys lips in a heated kiss before squeezing his ass one last time.

As he throws his duffle in the back seat, he hears his mother’s shrill voice, “you get back here Armand! You’re brining shame to your family!“.

As Timmy is getting in the driver side of the car, Armie turns around, gripping the roof of the car to keeps his rising anger down, saying as controlled as possible, “sorry mom, I just can’t bring myself to give one single fuck anymore. Have a nice fucking life.“

“You will go to hell for this, Armand. He won’t take you back after this.“

“Then I’ll see you there, mom“ he sighs, before getting in the car. Timmy speeds down the driveway, making sure to mess up the perfect gravel.

As Armie hears his father’s last “you’re no longer our son!“, he sticks out his middle finger though the window. Doesn’t look back once. Not even at Elizabeth who is still standing behind, calling out a slightly whinny “Armie!“

Looking over at Timmy, Armie feels a smile spreading on his face, warmth and excitement blooming in his chest.

“Where are we going?” he asks.

Two hands on the wheel, Timmy looks over the top of his sunglasses at Armie, a smile at the edge of his lips. “First stop, Paris. And eventually, if you want to come back, I have a friend in New York at the LGBT-center who could always use two extra pairs of hands.“

“Are you for real?“ Armie laughs, then, “fuck, I love you baby.“ As they were speeding down the freeway towards the airport, Armie knew that he’d made the right choice.

And he knew that he was privileged, that he actually had a safety net in form of big trust funds and savings and a boyfriend who would drop everything and follow him around the world.

So, if he a week later had written off the million-dollar trust fund that his father had provided to AIDS-victims and various LGBTQ organizations, it was really only his way of trying to make sure that no one out there would be forced to live a life they didn’t ask for.


End file.
